The Only Exception
by Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale
Summary: When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind. He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reessmeble it. I got the idea from a Paramore song and Alice in Wonderland. I hope you like and review it. :D
1. Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Esme's POV**

My name is Esme Cullen and I have been married to Dr. Carlisle Cullen for six and a half years. We have three beautiful children together; Emmett Dale Cullen who is five, and Edward Anthony Cullen and Mary Alice Cullen (or Alice) who are both four. Carlisle is a surgeon at the local hospital and I am a stay at home mom. The school year had just ended and come fall Emmett would be in first grade and Edward and Alice would be in Kindergarten. Due to Carlisle's position at the hospital, we were well off in the money department. We have a big house that was more like a manor. Alice has her own room, while Emmett and Edward shared a room, though there were three empty rooms.

I was doing a little shopping while Carlisle was at home with the kids. I had been out for a couple hours and was itching to get back home to my family. I was walking to my car, which was parked across the street from the dry cleaners when I felt a little tug on my skirt. I looked down to see a little blonde boy and an even younger brunette girl who were covered in filth staring up at me. The sight broke my heart.

"Hi, ma'am, can you be our new momma?" the little boy asked in a sweet voice, but he had a country twang. I was at a loss for words, but the boy wasn't, "please, we'll be really good and we clean up after ourselves all the time."

"Sweetheart, where are your parents?" I wondered curiously, looking around before glancing back at the two children in front of me.

"Our daddy's dead and our momma left us under those tracks over there yesterday," he answered, scratching his arm a little, "my name is Jasper and this is my little sister Bella. I'm five and she's three. Can we come home with you?"

I laughed lightly. "You don't waste any time, do you? Yes, you can come home with me, honey. I'll get you two cleaned up and we'll go down to Social Services and find your mom."

Bella whined when I said that and Jasper shook his head. "No, she doesn't want us anymore, well, actually her new husband doesn't and we don't want him either. Can you keep us, please?"

"Um… I'll have to ask my husband, but in the meantime, let's get you home," I opened the door to the backseat of the SUV, helped Bella and strapped her in.

"Hold on, please. I have to go get…" he mumbled the last part before running off back to the tracks, so I didn't hear what he said.

I smiled at Bella who was playing with her seat belt. Bella grinned at me and I could see a blush under the grime on her cheek and my heart dropped at the sight. How could someone do this to their own child? I heard a little throat being cleared behind me and turned to see Jasper holding a little sleeping blonde girl. She was set on his hip and her face was nestled into his neck.

"Who's this?" I queried, taking the girl from him and putting her into Edward's car seat next to Alice's which was where Bella was.

"Rosalie," he informed, getting in next to her and strapping himself in on his own. He was clearly the oldest.

I nodded before getting into the driver's seat, starting the car and heading home. It didn't take long to get there and Rosalie was still asleep when they arrived. I parked in the garage, unstrapped Rosalie and Bella. Bella slid out all by herself, which she seemed very proud of. Jasper waited by the car for me to get Rosalie out, so he could carry her in, but I assured him that I had her. She was virtually weightless in my arms. We all walked into the house where little Alice was running to greet her me, but stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the guests.

"Mommy, who are they?" the little pixie inquired with curiosity laced into her skeptical tone.

"Hey, sweetie, can we do the questions later? Emmett, Edward, go get Daddy and get the groceries out of the trunk. Alice, go to your room and pick three sets of pajamas, but get a set from last year that you can't fit anymore," I handed out my orders and then rushed off upstairs.

"Ma'am, Bella can't go up or down stairs yet," Jasper told me and I mumbled thanks and picked Bella up, sitting her on the opposite hip that Rosalie was on. Jasper and I walked upstairs and I led them into the spare bathroom, "can I wait somewhere while you bathe them? Rosalie doesn't like when I try to clean her up. She fusses a lot when I try."

"Sure, Jasper, you can wait in my room. It's at the end of the hall closest to us," I directed him.

"Okay, just let me wake Rose up first," he walked over to us and shook the sleeping child gently and her eyes snapped open. I couldn't hold back my gasp when I became entranced in Rosalie's vibrant violet gaze, but to my surprise Jasper interrupted my little episode, "Rosalie, this nice lady is gonna give you and Bella a bath, okay? Be good," Rosalie nodded now wide awake. Jasper turned to me, "she's really small as you can tell, so please watch her carefully `cuz she's accident prone and sometimes she slips and goes under water."

I furrowed her eyebrows at this. That's just a little odd. "Okay, yeah, I'll keep a close watch on her and you don't have to keep calling me ma'am, it's Esme."

"Okay, Esme. Thank you so much for this. I think Bella was getting sick," he hugged me around the neck and walked out.

I was quick to get the girls in and out of the bathtub, so Jasper could get in. Rosalie washed herself while Bella just splashed around, so I washed Bella myself. In the short amount of time it took me to bathe them, well, Bella mostly, I noticed that Rosalie was very independent and did almost everything for herself, though she had some trouble getting out of the bathtub when I was still washing Bella. She dried herself off and sat on her towel, naked next to me until I was done with Bella. I also noticed that Rose stared with a far off look in her eyes. Wanting to get Jasper in soon, I finished with Bella, dried her off and wrapped her in a towel. Rosalie stood up when I did and followed suit. We walked out of the bathroom to see Jasper leaning against the banister casually. He jumped when we walked out.

"Were they okay?" he queried worriedly, "Rosalie didn't bite you, did she?"

"She bites?"

Rosalie snatched her hand away from mine and set a pout on her gorgeous little face, which was clear now that she was clean. Jasper frowned and shuffled away into the bathroom.

"Rosie clean! Clothes now?" Bella giggled and blushed reaching for her sister, but Rosalie turned away coldly and walked down the hall into Alice's room. I found it odd that she knew exactly where to go, but my curiosity was interrupted by Bella's whine. Bella looked up at me with big brown eyes that were brimming with fresh tears, "Rosie mad me," she shifted her gaze to the floor in disappointment.

"No, sweetie, she's not mad at you. I think she's mad at Jasper, besides, you're way too cute to get mad at," I picked her up and kissed her cheeks.

She giggled happily, wiping away her tears. "Momma, I hungry."

I felt my heart skip a beat at the title Bella had just given me. Now we were connected. That one word had me, completely and I knew it the moment that I smiled back at Bella. There was no way I could give these kids away now. It would devastate me.

"All right, Bella, let's get you dressed," I walked down the hall into Alice's room to see Rosalie staring at Alice with that far off look on her face.

"Mommy, can we keep her?" Alice requested, staring right back at Rosalie.

"Alice, she's not a dog," I stated as I put Bella on the bed and unwrapped the towel from around the baby. It seemed as if Bella's whole body blushed when Edward walked into the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just came to check to see if everything was okay with everyone… Mommy, the blonde girl is staring at me..." Edward trailed off as Rosalie approached him. She looked him up and down, circled him, she even got on her tip toes and sniffed his neck, "Mommy, what is she doing?"

"I don't know. We'll ask Jasper when he gets out of the bathtub. Rosalie, come here, please, you need to get dressed," I called her over and Rosalie began to walk toward me, but turned around and raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"I'm sorry, I'll go if that's what you want," Edward turned to leave.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked him. He sighed, but didn't answer me and walked out. I picked Rosalie up and put her on the bed next to Bella, "what was that?"

Rosalie shrugged and yanked the towel off of her body. She ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and let out a shaky sigh. She then began getting dressed. She yawned, pulling on a pair of new underwear I had purchased for Alice when she was out and wiggled into one of Alice's nightgowns. It was plain and white, but Alice and I couldn't help but notice how she seemed to glow. Rosalie caught us staring and grinned, hugging her sister who giggled and held onto her.

"Rosie happy now?" Bella wondered with a hopeful smile. Rosalie nodded with a white smile, despite her previous homeless status.

"Okay, now, Bella, are you potty trained?" at this Bella nodded proudly, "do you wear underwear or pull-ups?"

"Pull-ups," Bella mumbled as Rosalie slid off the bed and walked out of the room. Alice followed.

"Okay, well, that's a little inconvenient," I muttered to myself, wrapping Bella up in the towel again, sitting her on her hip and heading downstairs. I stopped at the top of the steps when I saw Rosalie gripping the bars connecting the banister and the stairs for dear life while making her way slowly down the stairs. I also saw that Alice was right beside her though she would usually be at the bottom by now.

Alice looked back at me. "She's so small."

Rosalie was small, granted we didn't know her age, but she was small to be able to walk as well as she could. Suddenly, Rosalie shrieked in frustration and dug her nails into the stairs. I was shocked, but was even more shocked when the little girl continued to go down the stairs.

"Esme, honey, what was that?" the silky voice of the love of my life rang out coming into the living room where the stairs led to with Emmett and Edward.

"Daddy, I have two new sisters!" Alice squealed, running down the stairs and jumping into her father's arms.

"Sweetheart, what is she talking about?"

I chuckled nervously, speeding down the stairs to my beautiful blonde husband. "Well, Carlisle, I kind of promised this little boy named Jasper that I'd adopt him and his sisters. I know I should've consulted you first, but I couldn't say no. Jasper has the cutest little country twang and Bella called me Momma and just look at Rosalie."

Everyone turned to look at Rosalie, who frowned unhappily before pushing herself away from the bars and jumped forward.

Alice gasped. "Catch her, Daddy!"

My eyes widened and my heart stopped completely as Rosalie's head got closer to the edge of the bottom stair, but my husband reached out and caught her with his awesome doctor reflexes and I was able to let out a relieved breath.

"Are you okay?" Carlisle seemed just as frazzled and concerned as I did. Rosalie shrugged nonchalantly and wriggled around in his arms. When he wouldn't let her down, she bit his cheek, hard, "ow, ow, ow, ow!"

The little blonde girl giggled and slid down to the floor where she landed on her butt and stayed there with a sheepish expression.

"Oh, my God, honey, are you okay?" I rushed over to see a crescent shaped imprint on his cheek. I touched it lightly and looked down at Rosalie who was staring blankly at Emmett.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but is she?" he was obviously referring to Rosalie who shook herself as if trying to clear her head and glanced up at Carlisle with her arms reached out to him, silently asking him to pick her back up, which he did almost instantly. That was cute. He was such good father.

"Rosalie, are you all right?" I questioned her, smoothing out her damp blonde curls. She only shrugged.

"She's weird, Mommy," Edward told me quietly, but Rosalie must have heard because she threw a dirty look his way. I raised my eyebrows at this adult behavior.

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle inquired to him.

"Her thoughts are all fuzzy and I can't hear her all the time and when I can, she's practically screaming in her head," he started rubbing his temples with a groan. Rosalie only smiled cheekily at him and he groaned loudly this time, "she's doing it on purpose."

"Rosie, stoppit," Bella whispered, yanking on Rosalie's arm. Rosalie seemed to restrain herself from something and shook Bella off of her arm with an eye roll. So glad Alice didn't know what sassing was yet. It would be the death of her. I watched Rosalie shake her head and bite her lip, looking between Carlisle and I as if waiting for us to punish her.

"Esme, she's shaking," Carlisle informed me, his voice wavering ever so slightly.

I took a step forward and she jumped. "Rosalie, you're okay, we're not gonna hurt you. I promise. Does your mom hurt you when you do something bad?" Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips, but didn't answer, so I continued, "do you wanna go back to your mother?" at this, she picked her head, looked me dead in my eyes and shook her head, "okay, Carlisle, that's it, we're adopting them."

I knew Carlisle's sigh was coming probably before he did. "Honey, they could have an aunt or their father could want them."

"Our father is dead," I heard Jasper murmured from upstairs. He was leaning up against the wall that kept him from falling forward the thirteen odd feet from the second floor to the first, "he was in a bad car accident. We don't have any other family cuz if we did our mom would've left us with them. If you don't want us to stay, I can take Rosie and Bells somewhere."

"Oh, no, you're definitely staying here. Edward, go get Jasper some clothes and Jasper, when you're finished, can you come down here? I'd like to talk to you," I let him know.

"With Rose?" he had a cute little smirk playing on his lips. I laughed and nodded, "okay, then we have a lot to talk about."

My husband took a quick look at the tiny child in his arms. "I'm sure we do."

Rosalie giggled and buried her head in Carlisle's shoulder. She was laughing so hard her entire body was shaking. Her laugh was so beautiful. It was slightly high pitched and silvery and it suited her perfectly.

"Mommy, she has a pretty laugh," Alice giggled, running to wrap her arms around my legs.

"That she does, sweetie, but I almost forgot why I came down here in the first place. I have to go get Bella some pull-ups," I told my love, handing him Bella to hold in his other arm.

"Oh, ma'am- sorry, Esme, I forgot some of our stuff at the tracks that our mom left with us, would you go get it for us? I mean- I mean, you don't ha-have to," oh, the poor boy was stuttering. I felt so bad for him.

"Jasper, don't even worry about it, I'll go get it for you, honey," I assured him softly, "um, is there anything you or your sisters would need while I'm out?

"Well, our mom forgot to get Rosalie and Bella's sippy cups and Rosalie, she likes pacifiers and if you could get her a teddy bear or something that would be great cuz our mom's new husband burned her other one and it took me three hours to get her to sleep last night. She also likes pillows. Yeah, she'll need lots of those and you'll see why soon," and then he turned completely red, "oh, was that too much."

I grinned at him. "Not all, sweetie, I'll get it all," I said, heading for the garage. It was gonna be interesting having these three members join our family.


	2. Hey, sexy!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Esme's POV**_

Two weeks of this adoption paper work and it was taking its toll on Carlisle and I, even Rosalie. The rest of the kids were fine; all happy and not a care in the world as little children should be. Rosalie, however was acting very unnerved, but I couldn't be too sure about what the cause of it was. In any case, I was tucking Alice, Rosalie and Bella in for the night, while Carlisle was tucking in Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. I hadn't had the time to buy three more beds, so the girls were sharing one bed. Though I felt I would regret it, I put Alice and Rosalie on either side of Bella since she was just barely the smallest. She was just smaller than Rose, who we found out was four, which didn't match up with her tiny size.

"Mommy, Rosalie's shaking," Alice announced as I smoothed out the comforter.

I moved toward Rosalie and sure enough, the little girl's hands were trembling, but her features were serene. "Are you okay, Rose?"

She shrugged and I pulled her out from under the comforter and into my lap. I put my arms around her and found that she was as cold as ice. Bella must've seen the look on my face because she reached out and touched Rosalie's arm.

"Rosie cold," she stated. Rosalie shrugged and I jumped out of the bed and scrambled into our room where my husband was lying on our bed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Feel her, Carlisle," I basically sprinted over to the bed with her still in my arms, "she's freezing."

"What?" I handed her over to him and I swear he almost dropped her, "why is she so cold?"

"I don't know. Rosalie, are you cold?" I wondered. I learned in a short period of time that nothing is ever wrong with Rosalie, unless she is acutely aware of it.

She shook her head and climbed out of Carlisle's arms and began jumping on the bed. I could hear her giggle every once in a while, but she was very quiet about it. After a little bit, she stopped and sat down on her knees just staring in between Carlisle and I.

"It's time for bed," Carlisle yawned and Rosalie nodded, beginning to climb off the bed, but I grabbed her icy body.

"Um, Rosalie, do you wanna sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" I queried and she shrugged and climbed on top of Carlisle's stomach and sat there.

He laughed, causing her to bounce lightly. She shifted so that she was lying down with her chin on his chest. "Okay, then," he pulled the comforter over us and I laid my head on my pillow, immediately falling asleep.

I was having the scariest dream. I dreamt that Carlisle and I crushed Rosalie while we were sleeping and that was enough to wake me up. I looked around and began to panic when I didn't see her. I felt around on Carlisle and ended up grabbing his crotch. He groaned and rolled over to peer at me with a confused expression. I batted my eyelashes at him innocently and bit my lip. He loved it when I did that. I removed my hand from his crotch slid my arm in between us, where I felt the soft white fabric of Rosalie's nightgown. I sighed a breath of relief and pulled her on top of my stomach, where I knew I couldn't crush her. Her little fists gripped my nightgown as she snuggled to my chest. It wasn't until around five in the morning did I feel the weight of her small body off of me, but then I heard a resounding _thump!_

Sighing, I looked over at Carlisle who was fast asleep, and then I turned over to the side of the bed to see Rosalie face down on the floor. I jumped out of bed and picked her up and when I did, I saw a stream of blood sliding down her face, which was beginning to make a stain on her white nightgown.

"Carlisle, wake up!" I whisper/yelled, bumping the side of the bed with my hip before I dashed to the door with an unusually serene four year old in my arms.

"Esme, what's wrong?" I heard my husband ask in his husky sleepy voice. It was sufficient to calm my nerves slightly so that when I got to the bathroom I sat Rosalie on the counter instead of just shoving her head under the faucet.

"Rosalie is bleeding," I called back to him.

"Where?" he wondered from the doorway.

"Her head. She fell on the floor," I told him and he went to the closet and got a wash cloth. I turned on the hot water and put the wash cloth in it.

"Rosalie, are you okay?" my husband inquired. She nodded and raised a hand to the cut on the side of her face. She scrutinized the blood and then licked it off her fingers. She went to do it again, but I stopped her at which point she shrugged and just sat there. Carlisle dabbed the cloth on her wound and a few drops of her blood spilled onto his fingers, "her blood is warm, but her body is still freezing cold."

"That is bizarre," I breathed, taking Rosalie's hands in my own. Everything about Rosalie was bizarre. Bella and Jasper seemed to be used to her oddness; they just sort of went with it. I also noticed that they were both completely used to her not talking, ever. She had her own ways of communicating though, which were sometimes a little strange for a four-year-old, but it's whatever. She seemed to be invincible as well. Whenever she did anything that would hurt a normal human being, she was always completely fine. She would ever pull up her shirt to show that she had no bruises. It was remarkable, but I loved her for it. I loved everything about this little girl and I would be so entirely happy when this whole adoption thing was settled.

Rosalie yawned, smacking Carlisle's hands away from her head and took the cloth from him. He tried to get it back, but she raised her tiny little feet to stop him and then roughly (as rough as an unusually small four-year-old could get) dragged the wash cloth across her wound. It stopped bleeding, mostly and all that was left to do was put a bandage on it at which point she put her feet down and sat still. Apparently when she was waiting for you to do something, she would sit very still and just wait. It was cute, especially when she was looking at you with her large violet eyes that just swam with curiosity, all the time.

"Rosalie," my love chuckled, "you are one strange little girl," he told her as he got the bandage out of the drawer. The little blonde nodded as if she was agreeing with him.

"I don't get it, Carlisle," I shook my head, thinking, "if she understands us, why doesn't she talk? I just- I don't get it."

"Honey, calm down, I'm sure she has her reasons," he soothed me as he positioned the bandage on Rosalie's head. I almost missed him murmuring, "Lord knows she has her reasons for everything else."

I laughed. Whenever someone asked Rosalie a question she didn't want to answer, she just shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. It was funny when people got frustrated at her when she would do it like five times in a row. Once, our social worker was asking questions about her old home life and Rosalie really needed to use the bathroom (I knew because she always adjusted herself in her seat and then crossed her legs), so when the social worker would ask her a question, she would shrug and then before the social worker would finish the next question she would shrug again. It was so funny. Carlisle and I could not keep straight faces. Poor Bella was completely clueless.

"Are you gonna head in to work early this morning?" I asked him as he finished up with Rose. She grabbed my hand and started to play with my fingers.

"Yeah, I might as well. I don't think I'll be getting back to sleep now, anyway," he said, wrapping his arms around me. A small shiver ran up my spine at the contact.

"Well, we could do something else besides sleep, you know," I raised my eyebrows suggestively, moving my face closer to his, "something a little more fun."

"What exactly are you suggesting, Mrs. Cullen?" he murmured into my ear, sending all types of tingles through me.

I took a deep breath to control myself; otherwise I would've jumped him right then and there. "I was thinking that maybe we could-" I was cut off by a soft yawn in my ear, followed by a shallow bite on my lobe. I gasped and stepped away from Carlisle as Rosalie slid off the counter and latched onto his legs, "see, she doesn't want you to leave early either."

"Yes, but for an entirely different reason," he chuckled, picking up Rose, "why don't we lie in bed for a little while?"

"Okay," I yawned as we left the bathroom and went back to our room. We lied down and placed Rose in between us. It was silent, apart from Rosalie's steady breathing patterns and her nails softly scratching against the sheets covering my hip, "hey, sweetie, did you call Emily?" our baby sitter.

"Yeah, she said she'll be here at one," he said.

I nodded. I volunteered at the local high school for the drama department as whatever they need me to be. I was usually the assistant director or the stage manager, but that was only once. I worked with a bunch of great young actor's and an amazing woman, Alicia Henning. I volunteered because we don't really need the money that they offered me.

"Damn, I have to take Rosalie somewhere at twelve thirty and then I have to be at rehearsal at one. You've got to be at work at one thirty, right?" I queried as Rosalie began to move around in between us. I look at her and it seemed she had gone back to sleep and she was having a very interesting dream.

"Yes, so I'll be here with Emily for about five minutes before I head out," he informed me.

"Okay, that's fine, just don't bother the poor girl," I warned him. Suddenly Rosalie whined very loudly and snapped her eyes open with a regretful sigh. She sat up and leaned her head against Carlisle. I peered at her for a second longer than usual and I noticed that her eyes were no longer the icy violet color they usually were, they were now replaced by a pair of bright golden orbs, brimming with hunger. Hmm, interesting, "Rosalie, are you hungry?" when she shook her head, I decided Carlisle should see her eyes, "Carlisle, look at her eyes."

"Why? Is something wrong?" he questioned, immediately worried, picking her up and putting her in his lap. I guess he caught sight of the color change almost as quickly as I did because he gasped in astonishment, "impossible. How did…?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I know that some kids' eye color change when they're young, but this is a bit drastic," I commented as the girl in question slid out of the bed and walked out of the room. Neither of us made a sound until we heard the door shut.

"I wonder what she's thinking," my husband muttered thoughtfully.

"When?" I wondered.

"All the time," he chuckled, pulling me to his side.

"You should ask Edward. He seems to know what she wants sometimes," I told him, remembering the time Rosalie was watching Jasper and Emmett play their Wii and Rosalie was sitting behind Emmett running her toes through his hair. Em was grinning like it was Christmas morning, but Rose had an unnerved expression on her face. She glanced at Edward and he whispered something into Emmett's ear, then if possible, Em's smile grew. The next thing I knew he had offered Alice his spot in the game and was sitting with Rosalie who seemed quite pleased by that. I think my children are crushing on each other. Is that weird??

"I'll have to remember that, but for now, I believe you said we could do something fun," he grinned before attacking my neck with that soft, glorious tongue of his. His mouth found my jugular and my breath hitched. I was so sensitive there and he knew it, too. His tongue lashed out of his mouth and licked me there.

"Carlisle," a moan dropped out of my mouth as my head fell back at the pleasure. He hummed, causing my body to shudder at the proximity of the vibration, "oh, God," he nipped my neck with teeth while sucking hard. I hissed in delight, "shit, the things that goddamn tongue can do to me," I mused as one of his hands slid under my night shirt to cup one of my naked breasts. My body jerk slightly when he pinched my hardening nipple, "Jesus Christ, and you call me the fucking tease of the relationship."

He out right laughed at that one. I don't condone using such language in public, but in the confines of my bedroom, I can say whatever the fucking hell I want. "You are," he confirmed, "I just thought you should get a taste of your own medicine."

"Well," I giggled breathlessly, "seeing as how you _are_ the doctor," he tugged at the hem of my shirt and attacked my neck again. The sensation of pure enjoyment ran throughout my body, making me to flush in agreement. He was about half a second away from pulling my shirt over my head, when one of our dear little angels interrupted.

"Momma! Daddy! I have potty!" Bella shouted from her, Alice, and Rosalie's room. Carlisle's grip on my breast tightened as he groaned in protest, gaining a loud squeak from me.

He grinned. "Okay, sweetie, Momma's coming."

I gaped at him. How did he expect me to walk out there like we weren't just doing what we were just doing? "You're mean."

"Yes, well, you don't have an erection that is very noticeable like I do," he reasoned, gesturing to the large predicament he had in his boxers.

I stifled a giggle, nodded and walked out of the room and into Alice, Rosalie and Bella's room, where Bella was sitting up in the bed. She grinned and slid down out of the bed and ran into my arms. I looked over at Alice and she was positioned in a weird angle, but she was awake and she was looking up at the ceiling with a blank look on her face. I glanced around, but didn't see Rosalie, so I decided to look for after Bella used the potty. Bella was potty trained, but she was too short to reach the doorknob, and so either Carlisle or I would open the door for her and she would do her business, like she was doing now. When she was done, I held her over the sink while she washed her hands.

"All done," she grinned at me, blushing as usual.

"Okay, pup," I smiled at her as we made our way back into her room. Rosalie was again, nowhere to be found, "Bella, where's Rose?"

Bella pulled a Rosalie and shrugged her dainty little shoulders. That's weird. I should go check the boy's room. I put Bella back in bed and walked back out of the room, stumbling slightly. It is too early to be up on a Saturday morning. I walked down the hall to the boys' room to find Rosalie and Emmett kissing, like full on mouth on mouth action. And they weren't just kissing, he had his hands on her waist and they were standing in the middle of the room just going at it. I could help the surprised yelp that came from me.

"Mommy!" Emmett shrieked, "what are you doing in here?"

"What am _I_ doing in here? This is my house. What are _you_ doing in here… with Rosalie?" I interrogated and he winced and Rosalie took a step away from him. Wise move.

"I-I-I, we were just… we were, um… I don't know. She was just standing there all weird and so I got up and then I kissed her and then you walked in," he explicated, stammering a bit, here and there, "please, don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. It's just… Emmett, Rosalie is your sister; your younger sister and you can't kiss your younger sister," I explained to him.

He pulled a face. "She's not my sister; Alice is. Rosalie is… Rosalie."

I nodded. He would accept it in his own time. "Just don't let me see it again."

He frowned. "Okay."

"Come on, Rosalie," I held my arms out for her, but before she came to me, she walked over to Emmett and pushed him slightly. She smiled when he didn't move. I really didn't see the point of that, but it's whatever.

"What happened?" Carlisle wondered when I'd made it back to our room with Rosalie squirming around in my arms, "I heard you scream."

"I saw Rosalie and Emmett kissing in the boys' room," I stated, matter-of-factly.

Carlisle's jaw slacked. "What?"

"Yeah, full on mouth to mouth," I informed him and he glanced at Rosalie who just shrugged. She licked her lips with a smile and I frowned, "Rosalie, don't do that."

"I like him," she murmured in softest, most adorable voice I've ever heard.

"Oh, my gosh, Carlisle, she talked," I just about squealed, picking her up and putting her in my lap, squeezing her in a hug.

"I know," Carlisle grinned, kissing her forehead, "but did you hear what she said?"

I frowned at that. "Why do you always have to ruin it?"

He laughed at that. "I didn't ruin in. I was just pointing out what she'd said."

"Right," I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Then I felt something soft, warm and wet drag itself across my cheek. Come to find out, Rosalie had licked me, "Rosalie," I whined.

She grinned, got out of the bed and bounced out of the room. I crept out of bed and watched Rosalie walk into her, Alice and Bella's room. With a smile, I poked my head into mine and Carlisle's room.

"Hey, sexy, I'm about to take a shower," I put on my best "come hither" look, "wanna join me?"

"You know I do," he growl sexily.

**So, that was the second chapter. Sorry ever so much that it took so long to finish, but I had school and stuff.**


	3. Strange

**(AN: There is some pretty serious stuff coming up in this chapter and as a heads up, there's also some Carlisle and Esme action at the beginning. So, that was all I had to tell you guys, so read it and love it!)  
_**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Esme's POV**_

I sighed as the steamy water droplets pelted my skin from the showerhead. I smiled faintly to myself when Carlisle, who'd already taken a shower the night before, stepped in behind me, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. The hair on my arms and the back of my neck stood abruptly in response to his tender touch. He began to kiss my neck, getting a breathy sigh out of me and his hands moved to my breasts, gripping them firmly. I gasped sharply when his fingers pinch my pebbled nipples. He smiled against my neck hand let his other hand travel down my torso, pausing as my abdomen to caress it. My stomach turned excitedly and something inside me awakened, making me hyper aware to Carlisle's growing erection.

"Carlisle," I moaned as his lower hand found my clit and began to rub my clit furiously. My hands reached up behind me to thread through his blonde hair. Fire coursed through me and moan after moan fell out of my mouth, "ah, Carlisle, oh, baby! Oh, my God, baby, yes!"

"Esme," his voice was gruff in my ear, making my body tremble in delight, "you might want to keep it down. The kids could hear you," at that point, he decided to shove his fingers inside my tight (despite our three kids) pussy. I melted into him and whined my pleasure.

"Fuck that, this feels too damn good," I fisted his hair as he chuckled and fucked me with his fingers harder and faster, making that glorious sloshing sound, "oh, fuck me like that, Carlisle! Yes, honey, add another one, please!"

"Ask and ye shall receive," he chuckled huskily, cramming his whole hand in me, pushing me over the edge. I felt my stomach curl and my walls tighten around his fist before I hit my peak and my juices released all over his hand, "damn, baby, how do you stay so tight?"

"I hope that was rhetorical," I giggled, leaning back more against him, his arousal catching my attention, "you're hard, Carlisle."

"Yes, honey," he laughed beautifully, "I am and we're," he turned me around, pressing my back against the cold, hard, wet tile of the bathtub wall, "going to change that."

"I suppose we are," I could only smile when he lifted me up and wrapped my sexy legs around his waist. My whole body reacted when he pushed his thickness inside my slick folds. My back arched, my knees melted, my nails dug into his back and my hips rotated accordingly, "goddamn, Carlisle, you… ah, fuck, Carlie!"

He absolutely hated when I called him that. "You're a fucking cynic," he growled into my ear, sending me over the edge before I could even blink. I screamed, louder than intended when my orgasm hit me harder and faster than I thought even possible. I was shocked out of my mind when Carlisle came not a second later. We stared at each other wide eyed when we heard a mischievous giggled right outside the door. That could only mean one thing.

Rosalie.

I struggled to find the words. "You don't think…? No, she couldn't have. That's not possible," I answered my own question, but an odd shiver made its way down my spine. I suddenly had to get out of the shower. I shoved Carlisle out and off of me, turned the shower off and wrapped my towel around my body.

"Esme…?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say, even if I did, I wouldn't know how to say it. I walked out of the bathroom to see Rosalie standing perfectly still at the top of the stairs, gazing directly at me as if waiting for me. I took hesitant small steps toward her, "Rose?"

"I'm hungry," she whispered to me, stealing a glance at the stairs.

"Okay, baby," I mindlessly picked her up and took her downstairs to the kitchen, still in my towel, I might add. I sat her in her high chair since she still needed one, "what do you want?" she shrugged and wiggled around in the chair as the rest of my kids came downstairs with rumbling tummies.

"Mommy, are you naked under there?" little Alice wondered, curiosity genuine in her voice.

"Yes, I am, Alice," I answered.

"Why don't you have on any clothes?" Jasper asked me.

Rosalie made a noise and when I turned around, she was standing in front of her high chair, twiddling her thumbs. I sighed. She really had to stop doing that. I know she hates it, but she can't reach the table with just a booster seat like Bella and Alice could. I picked her up and sat her back in it.

"Sweetie, I know you don't like the chair, but you're so little," I told her and she bit my shoulder very hard, causing me to shriek and blood to flow from the shallow wound. I tried to push her away gently, but her teeth held onto me as she sucked blood out of me, "Rosalie, stop."

And she did, before murmuring. "Sorry, mommy."

"Fuck, that hurt," I grumbled, hoping the kids wouldn't hear me, but of course, they did and gasped very loudly.

"Mommy, you said a naughty word," Edward pointed out, poking my thigh.

"Fuck," Rosalie giggled, "fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Rosalie Lillian, don't you ever say that word again," I bellowed from the sink, where I was tending to my bite. I can't believe she just said that. She hardly ever says anything and the one thing she does pick up on is fuck. I'm not sure exactly what that tells me about her.

"She thinks it all the time," Edward chimed in, tattling on her. I heard, rather than saw her get out of the high chair once again, then some struggling noises, and I turned around to see Rosalie straddling Edward, pinning his hands to the ground, "she's smart, like grown-ups, too. She thinks like you and Daddy do sometimes," I had grown accustom to my children's extraordinary powers. I didn't even question it anymore. Edward was telepathic, Alice had premonitions, and I had come to find out that Jasper could feel and control people's emotions. Emmett didn't have a power, nor did he want one, or so he claimed. Carlisle, having delved into that area, concluded that Bella had a mental shield and we weren't really sure what Rosalie could do.

"You're a jackass," the little blonde ground out, getting off of Edward and standing up. I was appalled be her language.

"Rosalie, do not use that language," I snapped at her, jerking her up by the arm and setting her on my hip. It wasn't a hard jerk, if it had been, I would've known.

"Why? You and Daddy do… in the shower," she added, whispering the last part in my ear.

"What are you?" that felt so incredibly rude and horrible to ask, but I swear, that's all that would come out of my mouth. I couldn't think to ask any other question.

"I'm… omniscient," she giggled, kissing my cheek as Carlisle came downstairs fully clothed.

"Hey, honey," he smiled, but then the smile faded as the foggy atmosphere of the room finally got to him and he saw that I was bleeding, "babe, what happened?"

"Rosie bit her," Alice informed in a sing song voice.

"Rosalie, did you bite mommy?" he wondered in awe, looking from me to her. Rosalie nodded and visibly flinched when Carlisle raised his hand to look at my shoulder.

"Please, don't hurt her," Jasper pleaded, tugging on Carlisle's pants.

"What? I would never hurt her," his eyes got bigger, "Rose, you know I would never hurt you, don't you?"

"James… the man mommy married didn't like Rose and when she did something that he didn't like, he would hit her… a lot," he informed us softly, putting his head down, "but she always hit him back."

"Oh, Rosalie, I am so sorry," Carlisle's voice was so soft and the look in his eyes was full of sorrow, but when I looked at Rosalie, there was torment clear as day in hers. My heart wrenched. No child should have that look in their eyes. It was unnatural and no one deserved it.

"She says she that it's okay, but that old habits are a bit hard to break," Edward relayed Rosalie's thoughts back to us. How could such a young girl have such advanced thoughts?

Carlisle only nodded. "Honey, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" he was looking at me.

"I… Rosalie…" I decided to just leave that alone, "never mind," I tried to put Rosalie down, but she clung to me, so I just took her upstairs with me to get dressed. I got her all ready first. I left her hair down so her curls could breathe, she was wearing a violet colored dress to match the shade of her eyes and the leggings were a slightly lighter color. I placed her tiny purple sparkly shoes on her feet and we were off to my room. I ended up being clad in a black shirt and a pair of shorts. It was supposed to be hot today and no doubt Alicia would have me out in the sun. I laced up my tennis shoes and put a clip in my hair to keep it out of my face. I was hoping that for the most part Rosalie could separate herself from me, so I could do my work and she could stay inside. Recent experiences taught me that instead of tanning in the sun, all Rose did was burn and to prevent that from happening, I would have to keep her inside. I was told it was a work day, so maybe one of the seniors or juniors could watch her. That would be great.

I bound the stairs with Rose on my hip and went into the kitchen where Carlisle was drinking MY coffee and the kids were finishing up their breakfast. I took MY mug from Carlisle and took Rosalie into the living room to put her down, so I could get Bella and Alice ready. Speak of the little devils; they walked in holding hands. Bella hand crumbs all over the front of her nightgown and Alice had them all over her mouth. I bent down and wiped them both off. Rosalie climbed onto the sofa and grabbed the remote to turn on the television. She somehow managed to switch the channel so that it was on TNT. Angel was going off and CHARMED was about to come on. I was in LOVE with that show.

"Rosalie, aren't you hungry?" I queried. She was so confusing sometimes. She nodded and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, while walking into the kitchen to get her a granola bar, since she didn't really like pop tarts and I filled her sippy cup with 2% milk. I put it on the tray on her high chair and went back into the living room, picked her up off the sofa to put her back in her high chair in the kitchen. Her chair was next to Carlisle's normal seat at the kitchen table. We hardly ever used the dining room table; mostly just for holidays and sometimes birthdays.

"Daddy, we're done," Emmett announced, standing up from the table and going to stand beside Rosalie's high chair. She looked down at him and sprinkled a few drops of her milk on his head. He frowned and reached up to take her cup.

"Rosalie, why did you do that to Emmett? I thought you liked him," not that I was encouraging that, but it would help if they got along. She shrugged and snatched her cup back from Emmett. I shook my head at them with a laugh.

Coming out of the doctor's office with Rosalie, I was imbued with the knowledge that there was something wrong with her respiratory system. A close colleague of Carlisle's, Erik Greene wouldn't tell me what it was exactly, but he was very upset about something and told me that he would talk to Carlisle about it. Now, Erik had a very odd attraction to me. It was an on and off type of thing. Some days I could use it to my advantage and other days, I couldn't. Today was one of those rare days where it worked for a while and then it was like he would shut it off or something, so I only got half of what I was looking for. Luckily, I didn't get enough information for me to start going through all the possibilities of what could happen to her in my head. I was one of those people that either had to know the entire truth or remain completely ignorant, but now I was stuck in a tight spot. So, when I pulled up to the school, it took me a good solid minute before I could get my mind to stop over thinking and get myself and then Rosalie out of the car.

I was carrying her and a huge bag inside, so I had to open the door with my right foot and elbow. Don't ask how, I just have amazing skills like that. Smiling as I went it, I immediately went to find Alicia. I missed this place. I couldn't be here for two weeks because of the adoption stuff, so I was overjoyed at the thought of being here. About a dozen people were in Alicia's room, so I passed through there and went into the auditorium which was connected to her room. As soon as stepped onto the stage, the redheaded Drama teacher saw me and ran straight at me from the house (the seats).

"ESME!" she pretty much screamed at me as she ran to hug me. I put Rosalie down next to me so I could hug her.

"Hey, Alicia," I greeted her with a huge grin, "I got some set pieces for HSM 2," I let her know, holding up the bag.

"Oh, thanks," she took it from me and I picked Rosalie back up. She had been holding onto my leg with one hand and her sippy cup with the other one, now she'd wrapped an arm around the back of my neck and pressed her cheek against mine. I was sued it by now. Alice had done it, along with Jasper and Bella does it as well. Alicia gave me a look and gestured to Rose, "who's this little cutie?"

"This is Rosalie. Rosalie, this is Mommy's good friend, Alicia. Can you say hi to her?" I asked in hopes that she would talk. Sometimes she did and sometimes she didn't. You just never knew. Rose nodded and simply waved her sippy cup in the air with a cough. I laughed, "she doesn't talk much."

"No, it's fine. She's adorable."

"I'm glad you think so. She and her two siblings have been adopted by Carlisle and I. She is four and the other two are Jasper, who is five and Bella who is three," I informed her with a giggle as I felt Rosalie smile against my cheek.

"So, wait, you've got six little ones to take care of now?" she inquired with a loud chortle, "you my dear, are my hero."

I laughed as she walked away. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled at the hips toward the dressing rooms. I didn't have the opportunity to see who was abducting me because of the way they were holding onto my hips, preventing me from turning to look at them. If I had, I would've fallen over.

"Okay, could we maybe stop moving now?" I asked once they more or less shoved me into the girl's dressing room, where Susan, Kayla, Vicky, Chris, Richie, Catie, and Eric resided. I furrowed my eyebrows, knowing exactly who it was, now, "Wilson, you brought me in here for what reason, exactly?"

"We haven't seen you in forever and we missed you," the junior expounded, sitting me down in a chair.

"Right," I chuckled, putting Rose on my lap. She looked around the room and put her hands over her mouth, signaling to me that she wanted her pacifier. I fished around in my jacket pocket and pulled it out to pop it in her mouth. I saw her eyes expand briefly and she for some reason stood up in my lap and put her arms around my head. I laughed and put an arm around her waist so she wouldn't fall, "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Her name's Rose?" Kayla wondered.

"Yeah, well, it's Rosalie," I told her, pulling the four year old back into my lap, where she sat quietly, observing the small room.

"Who is she?" that was Catie.

"She's one of my three new children," I answered, bouncing Rosalie in my lap a little bit, "there's Bella and Jasper, who are three and five and Rose is four. Carlisle and I just adopted them. The process was surprisingly fast and now we've got six tiny people to love and take care of at my house."

"Esme, you have to be a saint or something. You should be canonized," Susan snickered, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No," I corrected with a nervous laugh, while Rose snorted at the comment, "saints don't have sex and I _need_ sex with my husband," she gave a nod of agreement, twirling a lock of her hair around her index finger.

"Oh, that's gross and why did she nod?" and there was Vicky.

"It's a long story," I murmured, pursing my lips. I didn't know how I felt about sex in the shower after what happened this morning.

We stayed at the school for another two hours or so and in that amount of time, Rosalie had successfully hidden from everyone for a solid thirty minutes, she managed to climb up to the catwalk, she jumped into the pit, landing on a large crate, luckily, and she kicked Richie in his shins, which he kind of deserved. I didn't know how much more these people could handle of her, right when my lovely husband showed up. I had just gotten Rosalie to sit down and she was eating a bag of gold fish when I felt a pair of arms around my waist from behind. I smiled and instantly melted into his form.

"How has your day been so far?" his voice was husky in my ear and his cool breath tickled the hairs on the back of my neck. I held in a shiver and bit back a moan.

"Eventful," I giggled, shifting my gaze to the small blonde sitting in two seats away from where we were standing, sitting on her knees with her sippy cup in between her legs, her pacifier on top of that and was snatching fish out her bag, while watching Susan and Lane rehearse some of their scenes together.

"Ah, true," he chuckled a bit, turning me around to face him. Before, I had been leaning on the rail around the pit, watching Susan and Lane as well, but now my back was pressed against the rail and Carlisle's body was pressed against my front. I looked up into his piercing blue eyes and gasped at the intense look in them. I had never and would never get used to the beauty that radiated off of him, especially when we wore that sexy smirk, "what's the matter, Esme? Cat got your tongue?"

I opened my mouth to make a sassy comment, but his lips closed over mine, his tongue darting out immediately into my mouth. I reached up to wind my arms around his neck, while he put his hands on either side of me, gripping the rail and trapping me. My heart began to beat wildly around in my chest as my body told my brain that I needed him closer to me. I tightened my arms and catching on to what I wanted, he smiled against my lips and moved back a little bit. Ugh, Carlisle, you can be such a bitch, sometimes. I brought my hands down to his chest to fist his shirt and bring him closer. He laughed and ran his tongue along my lower lip, nibbling on it for a short second before pulling back again.

"Ughn, Carlisle, please," I almost begged, his lips less than a centimeter away from mine.

He licked his lips and placed them at my ear. "Is this what you want, Esme?" his voice was like silk as he spoke to me. I didn't know that _this_ meant him stepping closer and raising his left foot on the first bar of the railing, causing him to wedge his knee in between my legs at the apex of my thighs. My hips automatically bucked a little at the contact. It wasn't what I was originally thinking of, but hell, this was a lot better.

"Yes, please. Carlisle, more," I breathed, my breaths were becoming more ragged and it was all I could manage. I felt him nip at my earlobe and the rest of the world was forgotten after that. He shifted his knee, so it was higher and I could easily grind into his thigh, which I did. It felt so good that I didn't dare make a sound, apart from the hitching of my breath ever so often as Carlisle made small circles on my neck with his tongue.

It was only when we heard clapping and whistling did I realize where we were and put my hands on my husband's chest, pushing back a bit. Well, that was completely embarrassing. I glanced over at Rosalie and she was still eating her gold fish, ignorant of the whole thing. I let out a sigh of relief.

**AN: Right, so that was the third chapter and I'm sorry it's been taking me forever to add chapters, but school just got out for the summer and so, I'm transition, so yeah. :) **

**~Mrs. Rosalie Lillian Hale :D 3**


End file.
